


Youre not what i asked for

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Sexy, fortnite sefault dance, im sorry, it started ouu serious until i started getting sleeph and jus gave up, it was 4 am im sorry for writing this, its just a prabk bro, ottorg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: georg figures out his identity, with a little bit of help from his friends :)





	1. Chapter 1

'Crrt du du du dubdu du ttsss' Belted as he pushed down his fingers into(onto? Idk lol) the piano keys. 'Dud ud ud ud du dud u dy du pu punpu rapa' the peuce he was playing was a masterpiece, excellently crafted and well structured. The way the music slowlybuilt up and came to an end, how he longed to stand up and dance to the song, but then who would be playibg? Lifting his foort of the sustain pedal, he sepped over the piano bench and off the stage. The audience exploded into applause. And hanschen walked abck onto stage. That didnt matter tho, he wanted attention RIET NOW. "Hey guys" he said walking into the crowd of people watching him. People congratulated him and an old man patted his back !! Pretty epic. "Nice job" mumbled moritz, even tho he was in the bathroom the entire time "u did rlly epic" georg blushed and covered his fcae wih his hands "thanks".

Georg walked 2 the bar to get a drink !! He needed to prepare for his next performance. Ilse was sitting next to him and she wrapped his arm around his shoulders and patted the front part of his shoulder idk what is callef lolits 4 am. "That was RLLY EPIK and seyx!!! U knew default dancw was my favorits song, thank u flr playing it." Ilse blushed uwu "no problem" georg said back idk lol. "Hey can i get a *insert alcohol drink idk im 12*"  
"yeet" seid otto (hes the bartender so UM). He didnr know how to make that so he just poured water into a cup " ther u go sir,"  
"Kool!!" Said georg, chuggibg ir.  
"That was a really great performance" otto was blushing rlly hard uwuwu. "I think i recognize ur voive frombwhen u were singing default dance,,, r u fortnietfanatic77382_gamer?"  
"Y-yes how did u know?"  
"Yall im legit still here dont jus ignore me lmao" ilse stood up from th chair and waved at georg while putting on her coat. "I have tk go ro moritzs house and help him w some pony play atuff, see u guys at animal roleplay night."  
Georg was angery but he said "ok see u" moritz was such a noob, like seriously, pony play?? Even noobs know that puppy play is superior.  
"I hav to go actually help costomers now so um bye fortnietfanatic77382_gamer,, lets squad up tonite " he winked and it lowkey looked like he was in need pf medical help but oh weell "ok bye"


	2. Not me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georg realises he doesnt wabt ti live like rhis anymoew

georg woke up feeling,, different. the nite before he and otto played fortnite together and he was still giddy abt it. But he felt lien smth changed!! Smth deep inside him,,,,, gettign out of bes he felt wrong,,, leiek he was in the wrogn body. He was not wearign clothes bc what kind of noob wears clothes playing fortnite? He sighed,, moritz. Moritz was a boob at everything. he sucked and he did nor like moritz. Wanting to forget abt korizt he shooted and hyped into the bathroom, he washed hsi face with holy water like always bc he was not a sinner or nor a noob so UM. Bbut as he looked into yhe mirror to fix his seyx gorgeous hair that was sexy and gorgeous he felt like it shouldn’t b that way, even if its been that way forever. He smiled as he imagiend himself with a perfectly round body, smooth yellow skin, thin perfect hair. He also wanted a purple goth gf for skme reaosn. Maybein anither life hell b lucky. But for now he would have to deal withidy.


End file.
